


It's enough

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: A short scene missing in Bashwaked





	It's enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Spoilers for Baswacked

  
Author's notes: Spoilers for Baswacked  


* * *

It's enough

## It's enough

I write this with my best english, but it is not my natural language, so please forgive any brain damage I may cause. 

* * *

"I'm sorry" 

"Co n zxian sh b' dai!!!" Mal jumped from his chair, bolting around and aiming his gun at Simon who backed away, startled. "Damnit, boy!! Gorram went into you? I could've shoot you in the spot!!" 

"I'm sorry" The doctor said again, although Mal wasn't sure if he was repeating his last statement or apologising for scare the hell out of him. Not that he cared. 

"What do you want?" he asked finnally, putting the weapon back to it's place and sitting again. 

"I wanted to apologize..." the doctor advanced through the dinner room and stopped near him, next to te table. He looked tired, dark patches under his eyes. 

"You did, no need to mention this any further... just don't startle me again if you want to keep your face with the regular five holes." 

He heard the boy sighing, probably wandering if he was chn or simply playing it. No need to ease his mind about that. 

"I meant that I'm sorry for doubting you before... when the Alliance were going to board us." 

"You're sorry you thought I was goin' to betray you, or you're sorry you thought it and you got all mad for no reason since I was plannin' to keep you two safe?" 

The young doctor frown, that he had rarely seen at ease, deepened. He'd said it as a joke, but Simon was actually thinking about the question. 

"I'm sorry I doubted you with no reason... but I can't help doubting you... at this very moment I can't help doubting every single person I see or I hear... and since I met Jayne, even smell." 

Mal got a small smile in spite of himself, the doctor did spoke his mind. 

"So you don't trust me?" 

"I'm in the ship?" 

"Yet you don't trust me." 

Simon nodded. "Sorry." 

"Stop apologizing, doctor. But now tell me, am I supposed to trust you?" 

Now it was the doc moment to look surprised, he did so by rising lightly and eyebrow. Man, except for that gorram crazy girl he had for a sister this boy had the emotional face expression range of a rock. 

"I would never think of provide you with less than the best health care I could manage, captain..." he declared making Mal feel as if he was some kind of Alliance VIP. He hated that. 

"I didn't said that you wouldn't kid... I was talking about trust... how am I supposed to know that you won't leave us the moment someone comes with a better offer for you and your sister... that you won't turn us for the sake of it...?" The capitain was just trying to make a little fun, yet found himself curious about the answer when the doctor didn't gave it to him right away but kept still, thinking. 

"I'm not going to find that place, nor that person..." the doctor finnally said. 

"What?" 

"I said, that I won't find a place or a person that will make me feel safe. The government I worked for, the same that gave me the best education one could afford and a job that filled my life, tortured my sister, a helpless kid, and turned her into someone I find hard to recognise. She is shattered. They broke her into so many pieces I can't find the corners to rebuild what she was..." 

"Carefully there doc, you're startin' to talk Riveresque..." 

"... and when I found that something was happening, when I got her cry for help, my family, the one I was rised to believe that would stick togheter no matter what, all but abandoned us," there was a bitterness there that Mal hadn't heard before in the doctor. "...choosed to stay in his merry world with his fancy dinners instead, and throwed us away..." 

"Meanin'?" 

"Meaning that I may not trust you a hundred per cent, but there's no way I will ever trust someone else either..." 

"So you're stayin' with us `cause...?" 

Simon touched the metal wall and closed his eyes. 

"Because I must put my stakes somewhere..." 

" `Cause you ain't no other place to go, and ain't gonna find it?" 

The doctor nodded, serious as dead. 

"That's a hell of a reason to be somewhere..." 

"I have River, she's my reason to be anywhere." 

"A damn k a kunag nyu hai? That's not much." 

The doctor smiled, one of the few genuines smiles he'd seen him wearing. 

"It's enough." 

* * *

co n zxian sh b' dai = fuck 18 generations of your ancestors  
chn: Stupid  
k a kunag nyu hai : cute crazy girl (absolutly freely constructed, but I think I got it right.)

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **It's enough**   
Author:   **Mina**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **G**  |  **gen**  |  **4k**  |  **02/13/05**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Simon   
Summary:  A short scene missing in Bashwaked   
Notes:  Spoilers for Baswacked   
  



End file.
